Color of Your Eyes
by Stealingambrose-rollinsreigns
Summary: My very first Fanfiction! This is a story based off of my favorite Spanish soap opera but with different characters and a different plot. I do not own any if these character names. All rights belong to WWE.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was one of the most popular and rich, 23 year olds around Beverly Hills. Living off of her mother's success from becoming a world famous engagement jeweler, she was living the high life. With ashy brown hair and hazel eyes, she was nothing short of beautiful-although her arrogant and spoiled attitude made the men go away. Despite the rich and flamboyant life she had, she felt that no one truly loved her. To hide from her true feelings, she would put on a facade and make everyone believe that she was the ultimate Diva. Now that her mother's company and fame took off, she believed that her precious daughter needed a bodyguard, to protect her from the dangers that were headed.  
As Roman Reigns' contract was up in WWE, he had no other choice but to find a new career. Feeling that he wasn't being used right in the company, he felt that it was now his time to go. The only problem a Roman faced was trying to find a job that would suit him. After having a great college football career, and an amazing professional wrestling one, Roman wanted to have a job that was physical-he thought it was the only thing he was good at. Seth Rollins, one of Roman's best friends would them suggest to him becoming a bodyguard. Roman had heard stories of other professional wrestlers-turned-bodyguards, and he decided that it was the best fit. Soon after completing his requirements at the national agency of security and human protections, Roman was an officially qualified bodyguard. Now, he was simply waiting for the head of the office to assign him a client.


	2. Chapter 2

"Roman, we've found someone we think would be perfect for you to handle," said Will, the head of the bodyguard agency. Roman looked at the folder in Will's hands with intense eyes. He wanted to know who he would be assigned to, and the suspense was killing him.  
"Have you heard of the famous jeweler Lily Johnson, owner of Johnson Co.?" Asked Will, while looking closely at Roman.  
"Yeah I do, is it her that needs a new bodyguard because that would be such an hono-" Roman was abruptly cut off by Will, "No, no, she has one, your new client is her daughter Rose Johnson." Will the handed roman the folder, and Roman took it with nervous hands. He opened it up and saw the picture of one if the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  
"She's 23, not that much younger than you, and we believe that with your closeness in age, you two will become fond of each other, which is what a bodyguard and client need in a professional relationship," Will said while taking back the folder from Roman.  
Roman instantly knew that he found rose attractive, but it soon became a forbidden thought.  
" I must warn you though, Reigns, she's quite the diva, it may be some time before she gets used to you," Will then stated making Roman the least bit concerned.  
Roman then responded, "Thank you for finding me my first client, but I'm sure I can candle the diva attitude, I've been around them my whole professional wrestling career."  
"Okay Reigns, here's the address to your new job," will said and gave Roman a piece of paper. After Roman said goodbye to Will, and thanked him again, he headed out to the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rose was getting ready, she began to dread the idea of having a bodyguard. She didn't want some random guy to be following her around, but she knew that her mom wasn't going to back down from the idea. As soon as she touched up her make up, and put on her stilettos, she walked down to the living room to wait for her "new shadow."  
Rose's mom was already in the living room, making some business calls. Rose just sat there, knowing not to interrupt her mom because she felt sometimes that the business was more important to her than she was. Rose began fumbling with her rings on her fingers, when she heard a knock on the door.  
Lucy, the maid, then ran to the door and opened it. Rose instantly got up, and saw one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Dressed in a black suit, with blue amazing eyes-she was awestruck.  
"Hello! Come in, have a seat please," Lily told the mysterious man while Rose just continued to stare at him.  
"Thank you," said the man, and he walked into the living room, and took a seat where Lily offered.  
"Rose, darling, don't be rude. Say hi to your new body guard, Reigns" continued Lily, while setting down her phone.  
With that news, Rose just mumbled "hi."  
"Excuse my daughter Roman, but she can be a bit tough, please tell us more about yourself, I'm sure Rose is very interested." Lily then gave a very intense glare to Rose. Now that she knew he was going to be her body guard, Rose wanted him to feel her wrath. She didn't need any bodyguard, heck she didn't want one, no matter how good looking he was.  
"Yeah, tell me about yourself, I'm mean like what did you do before? Or were you always a guard dog, I mean bodyguard?" With the look that Roman gave, she knew that she was pushing his buttons already.  
" no I wasn't always a body guard," said Roman, " I used to be a professional wrestler. Have you ever watched WWE?"  
" a professional wrestler? And what you couldn't hack it so you became a body guard? Wow, impressive" and with a roll of her eyes, Rose got up, and was about to go.  
"Rose, where are you going?!" This is your new body guard, and you need to treat him with respect," huffed Lily.  
Roman then turned and glared at Rose, "Ma'am it's fine, I've dealt with a couple young ladies like your daughter. I think we'll have an interesting relationship," and with a wicked grin, Roman made a stand.  
"I highly doubt that, just stay behind me as far as possible, and I think we'll be okay, you understand that ?!" After that statement, Rose opened the door, and was about to leave.  
"I'm sorry Roman, but she just needs to get used to you." Apologized Lily.  
"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll take care of your daughter." And with that, Roman headed out the door, to follow Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman got in the seat of his car, while he followed Rose in the car ahead of him. He didn't know where Rose was going, but he soon began to understand that it wasn't going to be easy with her. "Geez what did I get myself into," Roman thought out loud, but he knew that he needed this job, no matter what he had to deal with. He saw Rose park her car and followed right after. When he got out of the car, he saw Rose standing right in front of him. "Look here Reigns, that's your name right? Well anyways, I don't like being followed it creeps me out, so can you do something about that?" Huffed out Rose. "Listen here Ms. Rose, I'm your bodyguard whether you like it or not, and I think we should just get along now and not make this anymore difficult" Roman said, and while he said it, he wouldn't stop looking into the hazel eyes of Rose. "Wow, she's really beautiful" he thought. Rose then responded, "honestly, I'm over this so you know what fine, I'll stop being such a bitch, but just stay out of my way." Before Roman could respond, Rose went inside the lounge and sat down with, what Roman assumed, were a group of friends. When Rose sat down, Roman stood to the side of the lounge, and just intently watched for anything unusual. He saw a lot of Rose's friends eyeing him, but that didn't affect him. He then saw a guy walk up to Rose, and place his hand on her shoulder. Roman then began to walk up to Rose, but that same guy then kissed her. Roman began to feel a hint of jealousy, but he didn't know why. 


	5. Chapter 5(sorry about the lateness)

Roman just watched, tightening his fist, as he saw Rose kissing that random guy. As he was about to walk up to them, Rose called out for him to join them. "Guys, this is my new bodyguard, Roman Reigns, tell me why my mom hired an ex professional wrestler hahaha" laughed Rose out to all her friends, who began laughing hysterically with her. "Actually, I also was a football player, but that's besides the point," said Roman, and Rose instantly rolled her eyes. The guy kissing Rose suddenly spoke up. "Isn't wrestling fake? So how are you going to protect my girlfriend with those fake punches of yours," and all of Rose's friends continued to laugh. "Well, professional wrestling is just as real as me actually punching you in the face right now," huffed Roman. Rose then got up from her seat," You will not be hitting any of my friends, especially my boyfriend Sean. Your my bodyguard, my employee, I called you over so you can become familiar with the people I spend my time with, not to threaten them." "Sorry Ms. Johnson, I understand," apologized Roman. And as Rose sat back down, Roman turned to stand against the corner, and saw Sean grimace at him, as if he won the battle. Roman didn't understand why he felt such threat against Sean. He could easily take him in any fight, in the ring or outside the ring. What bothered him, was the fact that Rose called him her boyfriend. He shouldn't be feeling any interest for Rose, but for some reason he couldn't help it. Only time would tell, if Rose felt the same. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose got up from her seat, kissed her boyfriend goodbye, and headed out the door. Roman then followed her, and wanted to know what the deal was with her. Why did she treat him so coldly, and he also wanted to get to know her better. For business purposes of course.

They drove back to Rose's house, and Roman then called out to Rose.

"Rose, um, I wanted to ask you something," Roman said with a hint of nervousness. As Roman was waiting for Rose's response, he couldn't help but look intently into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" responded Rose, who began flicking at her nail polish, unsure of what Roman wanted to tell her.

Roman than began to talk, "um, well I know we started out on the wrong foot, but I really do want to know if we can be friends? Make this will be a lot easier for both of us," Roman then beginning twist his watch around his wrist, "I was also thinking, that we should get to know each other better. I just really want to make this job work you know."

Roman didn't know if he should have said that, maybe he was sounding a little too interested. But it came out, and there was no way of changing what he said. He saw Rose looking at him, and she smiled.

"Actually, I was going to tell you the same thing. I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting, but I think it's a great idea if we get to know each other better. What about if we take a walk around the garden? I mean my house is pretty big," and Roman couldn't believe what Rose just told him.

They then began walking through the garden, Roman making sure everything seemed safe, and Rose twirling some flowers through her fingers. They talked about what they like, what they don't like, and Roman began to feel something for Rose. It was his first day on the job, and she already had got to him. He didn't know why Rose made such impact on him, but he suddenly forget about the spoiled girl he first met.

"Well, that was a pretty good talk. I didn't know much about wrestling, until now. It sure sounds like you miss it," said Rose, while tilting her head to get a better look at Roman.

While looking at the flowers, Roman responded, "Yeah, I really miss it. But I have to get over it. I mean right now, being your bodyguard is my job. Wrestling was in the past."

"Maybe one day, you might get back into the ring? Who knows right?" Rose said with a certain glee.

"Yeah who knows" Roman said.

"It's getting kind of late, and I told Sean I would call him as soon as I got home. But this was a good talk. I guess I can be cool to my bodyguard now" giggled Rose. And before Roman could say goodbye, Rose walked out of the garden, and headed up the stairs to the house.

Roman was left thinking-thinking about why Rose mentioning Sean annoyed him, and if what Rose said was possible. Maybe he could get back into the ring one day, far off into the future.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks had passed since Roman's first day on the job as Rose Johnson's bodyguard. Since their talk in the garden, Roman and Rose hardly spoke. She would just simply tell them were they were going for the day, and with who. Roman would just do what his job required him to do, which was stand to the side,and be aware of anything suspicious. He didn't know if the feelings he felt for Rose on that first day were actually feelings, he didn't he speak to her for weeks since then. He would see her with her boyfriend and felt annoyed, but he didn't know if he felt annoyed because he liked Rose, or if he just was annoyed by the attitude Sean generated towards him. Without a doubt he thought Rose was beautiful, but was he truly interested in her? And if he was, she already had a boyfriend,and he couldn't do anything about it. Roman didn't have the time to think about any of this, as the Johnson's were going to through a big bash for the celebration of their knew Princess Engagement Rings jewelry line, and he was head of security. He had to settle down, and get ready for the extravagant party.

It was 9 o clock,and the guest started to arrive. Roman was standing in the door way, watching each of the most elegant jewelry designers arrive to view the new Johnson line. Each of the most prized pieces were displayed in glass containers in the middle of the living room, so Roman had to be on an extra look out, in case anyone attempted to steal the pieces. As Roman was looking around the room, he spotted Rose.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a long green ball gown, with her hair dangling down her backside. She was walking down the stairs, getting ready to greet the guests of her parents' party. Roman didn't know how long he was looking at her, he didn't care. He was so intrigued by her, it was like everything around him stopped. When she made it down the stairs, Roman saw her looking at him, and she gave a quick smile. Roman smiled back, but she had turned away before she saw. He didn't know if he was making a complete fool of himself, but the way Rose was making him feel, he knew that was exactly it.

Roman then began thinking about going up and saying hi to Rose, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Sean enter the doorway.

"Well Reigns, how nice to see you," said Sean with such a sarcastic tone. "I'm looking for my beautiful girlfriend, were is she?" spouted Sean.

Roman really didn't want Sean to go with Rose, but he knew it was inevitable.

"She's near the staircase" roman said with such gloom in his voice. Before he knew it, he saw Sean walk up to Rose, and kiss her. He hated seeing Sean kiss Rose, especially after the way she looked tonight. But then he saw Rose push him back.

He didn't know why Rose pushed him back, but he immediately went up to them, as he saw Sean wouldn't let go of Rose.

Roman pushed Sean away from Rose, and suddenly said "excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?!" And Roman intensely glared at Sean.

"Woah, Reigns, why don't you let me and girlfriend handle this, leave us alone" hissed Sean through tight lips, as he didn't want to make a scene.

Roman looked at Rose and she had tears welling in her eyes, he didn't know what Sean did, but he was getting angrier by the second.

"Leave her alone, it looks like Ms. Johnson doesn't want anything to do with you at the moment, let her go" huffed out Roman.

With the intense glare Roman was giving Sean with his icy grey eyes, Sean let go of Rose. Rose then stormed out of the party.

"Don't even think about following her" hissed Roman to Sean, "leave now, or I'll just have to let the Johnsons know of this situation."

Since Sean was more obsessed with his reputation, he immediately left.

Roman didn't know where Rose went, but he had to look for her. He couldn't forget the look on her face when Sean wouldn't let go of her, and he wanted to know if she was alright. After letting another bodyguard take his place, Roman went searching after Rose. He knew exactly where she might be.

When Roman made it to the garden, he saw Rose sitting alone crying. It tore him up seeing her like that, and he didn't know what was wrong.

"Rose, um, what's wrong?" Was all Roman could muster up saying. He didn't know how to handle the situation.

"I saw Sean earlier today,kissing another girl. And not just any other girl, but one of my best friends," sobbed Rose.

Roman then sat down next to Rose, truth be told he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry about that, I know it's kind of cliche what I'm about to say, but you are way better of with him,trust me."

Rose then looked at Roman, and Roman's heart immediately dropped. Though her mascara was running down her cheeks, Roman thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't anyone will ever want to be with me, don't you see? He cheated on me with my best friend because I wasn't good enough. I'm not good for anyone. Not even my parents. Look" Rose then pointed to her house,"they don't even know I'm gone, you were the only one who came looking for me, because it's your job."

It's true that it was Roman's job to look after her, but he felt that she was more to that for him.

"I didn't come just because it's my job," Roman then delicately grabbed Rose's thumb with his thumb and index finger, "I came because I care about you" and after those words, Roman took Rose's face in his hands and kissed her. He felt her lips touch his, and electricity seeped through. She parted her lips between his, and Roman could feel her hands around his neck. He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but he didn't want it to stop. He kept kissing her, kissing her until they both paused for a breath, and continued. Her lips felt warm next to his his, and his hands found his way into her hair. He suddenly forgot he was her bodyguard, and with one last peck, Roman parted away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Roman said, while getting up from the bench. He turned his back towards Rose, but put his hand over his lips, remembering the sweet taste that was on them just seconds ago.

Roman then turned towards Rose, "I feel that as your bodyguard, I'm supposed to protect you in a professional manner. I don't want to confuse you, I'm sorry about that." Roman regretted everything he just said, but he knew that he couldn't break the rules of his profession.

Rose then got up, wiping every tear across her face,"Look, I get it. That kiss didn't even mean anything to me. I went a long with it for curiosity. Don't get touchy ...Reigns." Before Roman could respond, Rose glared at him and turned away. He didn't know if she was truly upset with him, and he didn't know why she suddenly started to act so cold. Roman began walking towards the house, but he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. The way Rose kissed him back felt so much more than curiosity.

A few days had passed in which Roman had noticed Rose did as much as possible to avoid him. She would have her maid tell Roman where they will be going, and even then, she wouldn't make any eye contact with him. It began to annoy him, who for some reason didn't understand why it hurt him so much. Yet, he couldn't forget that kiss that they both shared. When Rose decided to go visit her ex boyfriend Sean, Roman knew that it was time for him to step up. At that point, he didn't care about the barriers between them. Roman then went up to Rose's room.

After various knocks on the door, Rose finally opened up the door,and before she could say a word, roman cupped her face and began kissing her. She immediately gave into the kiss, feeling his hot breath, but she then pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" panted Rose, trying to catch her breath. She had no idea why Roman would kiss her.

Roman then suddenly responded, "Rose, I'm sorry, I just had to. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the kiss we had a couple days ago. I don't want you to see any other guy but me. Sean doesn't deserve you." Rose then looked around the room, not sure what to do. "I know that I said we shouldn't do this because of my job, but I don't see these feelings going away anytime soon. Please, say something."

Rose finally spoke up, despite her shocked feelings.

"I don't know what to say Roman, I really don't. But I will say this, although I did say I just kissed you for curiosity, I felt so much in it. But when you told me that we couldn't be together, I wanted to act as if I didn't care. I have feelings for you,and I thought that by going to see Sean you'd finally show how you really feel." Roman then grabbed Rose by the hips, and pushed her against his body.

"Baby, I wouldn't be able to see you with any other guy but me." He then gave her a quick kiss. "Will you be my girlfriend?" And he kissed her again.

Rose was in utter shock, but she wanted to be his girlfriend so badly. She looked deep into his grey eyes, and nodded, and they began to kiss again. Rose began giving pecks to the side of Roman's jaw when she suddenly found a problem.

"Roman, we can't tell my mom about us, she'll fire you."

"Don't worry baby, we'll keep it as a secret" and they began to kiss their way into mystery.


End file.
